


Нежданное

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О потерях и находках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежданное

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, таймлайн — через полтора года после коронации Арагорна. За беттинг спасибо мышь-медуница.

Осенью ночи наступали слишком рано, а заканчивались слишком поздно, превращаясь в череду пустых, темных часов, — если сон, как неприручаемый зверь, вдруг переставал приходить.

Арагорн стоял у окна в своих покоях и смотрел на дорогу, ведущую ко дворцу. В домах на нижних ярусах давно погасли светильники. Ветер гнал тучи по небу, и его жуткие неслышные порывы трепали флаги и едва прижившиеся деревья, будто пытаясь выдрать с корнем все, что плохо держалось за землю. 

Ледяной поток качнул занавеси, и Арагорну невольно пришли на ум слова, услышанные сегодня на ярмарке от кого-то из рыбаков: «В такую погоду у нас говорят только одно: привяжи лодку и уходи».

В очаге остались лишь угли, нужно было вновь развести огонь, а то к утру покои могли совсем выстыть. Взглянув на сложенные горкой поленья, Арагорн вновь повернулся к окну. Дорога оставалась по-прежнему пустой, какой ей и полагалось быть в эту ночную пору. И с каждым часом такая же пустота наполняла душу владыки Гондора.

Боромир, сын Дэнетора, его наместник в южных владениях, уехал на границу по делам строительства крепости — уехал налегке, с двумя стражниками, и обещал вернуться в столицу к началу ярмарки.

Арагорн ожидал возвращения наместника еще восемь дней назад. Тот мог запоздать на день или два, из-за распутицы или нежданных дел, но если задержка выходила более долгой, он всегда отправлял кого-то с вестью. В этот раз от него никто не приехал. И никому из гостей, что прибыли на ярмарку с южного тракта, он не встретился по пути.

В окно ударила сорванная ветром ветка. Арагорн отошел к столу, освещенному свечой, постоял немного, глядя на свои дневные записи, на ножичек для очинки перьев, и вернулся обратно к окну.

Неведенье, словно тисками сжимавшее голову, обретало в ночной тишине страшное могущество.

…Боромир никогда не оставался в Белом городе надолго. После победы и установления мира он отказался взять под свое начало войско, выбрав наблюдение за южными и восточными границами. Арагорн часто думал, что Боромир тоскует по Минас Анору, но считал себя не вправе заговаривать с ним об этом.

При схватке возле Рауроса следопыт попытался спасти сына наместника Гондора против его же воли, и сумел это сделать — потому что тот поверил ему. Боромир не изменял своей вере с тех пор. Но и ощущение дома потерял.

Это тревожило Арагорна, хотя причину этой тревоги он не всегда мог уловить. Однажды вечером, во время одного из коротких визитов Боромира в столицу, он жестом попросил его задержаться после общего ужина.

— Расскажи мне, что происходит.

Он был уверен, что услышит в ответ: «Что же, тебе мало моих донесений, государь?». Но Боромир, помолчав немного, начал говорить — о постоялых домах и ценах на баранину с пивом, о новых дорогах и переправах, о том, какие прозвища королю дают дети… 

Через четверть часа Арагорн забыл о том, зачем завел эту беседу. Он слушал, будто рассматривая карту, выспрашивал о разных мелочах с невесть откуда взявшейся страстностью, а потом сам начал говорить о беспокоящих его делах города — и едва успевал отвечать на обрушившийся ливень вопросов. Они просидели почти до рассвета, потеряв счет времени.

И к изумлению Арагорна, такие полуночные разговоры стали повторяться, вначале будто случайно, — а потом они оба стали открыто искать их.

Сойтись во мнениях им по-прежнему удавалось редко, но Арагорн чувствовал, что даже после долгого спора и бессонной ночи мысли в голове становились яснее. Он ощутил, наконец, то, что ему было нужно, — он ощутил противовес.

А месяц назад в городе начали готовиться к большой осенней ярмарке, и очередной ужин с советниками затянулся до утра. Когда же все разошлись, Арагорн поднялся, с наслаждением вытягивая руки вперед, и огляделся. Лучи солнца, только показавшегося на небосклоне, прорезали зал насквозь, в них плясали пылинки, и всюду — на столе, возле пустых кубков и тарелок, на лавках, даже на полу — лежали яблоки. В этом году у садоводов был невиданный урожай, и они уже не знали, как с ним справляться.

Боромир, проводив кого-то из советников, вернулся в зал, и Арагорн обвиняюще указал пальцем на стол.

— Я больше их видеть не могу.

Ухмыльнувшись, Боромир изобразил шутливый поклон.

— О, государь, мы привезли тебе сидр, он в этом году так удался… 

Арагорн не выдержал и рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза рукой. 

— Жаль, времени не осталось… — начал Боромир, глядя на поднимавшееся солнце, но тут же замолчал, нахмурившись. — Мне пора.

— Я буду ждать тебя к началу ярмарки, — ответил Арагорн, и вдруг ему вспомнилось, что его наместник имел привычку при встрече сперва осматривать своего короля с головы до ног, а потом лишь кланяться. Склоняя голову в ответ, ему всякий раз приходилось прятать улыбку.

Воспоминание ударило в голову, как глоток вина.

— Времени будет больше, если ты чаще будешь приезжать в город. И если не станешь уходить по вечерам в свои покои.

Боромир повернулся к нему, и Арагорн просто и спокойно встретил его взгляд.

— Воля твоя, — тихо добавил он.

Несколько мгновений Боромир тревожно смотрел на него, а потом отвел глаза. Подобрав плащ, он направился к двери, но у самого порога обернулся и, поклонившись, сказал:

— Я вернусь к началу ярмарки, государь…

И вот теперь то, что было светлым ожиданием и надеждой, обернулось вдруг непосильной тяжестью.

Луна на мгновенье осветила площадь и тут же пропала. Арагорн отошел от окна, взял трубку и кисет. Табак показался прокисшим. Вспомнилось некстати, как они курили найденное бравыми хоббитами трубочное зелье на руинах затопленного Исенгарда. А потом вспомнился Ривенделл.

…Арвен стояла на террасе, возле фонтана, и смотрела куда-то далеко, слушая шум воды. Арагорн, боясь потревожить ее и невольно желая этого, подошел и тихонько коснулся руки. «Расскажи мне», — прошептал он. Она сжала его ладонь, не отрывая глаз от горизонта, пытаясь найти понятные ему слова. «Это словно остаться в осени, и знать, что весна никогда не придет». Его сердце забилось больней — от горечи ее слов и от того, что он их не понимал. Следопыт, любивший землю в любое время, в любое ненастье, не мог понять. Как же нет весны, когда вот она — вот жаворонок взмывает на рассвете, вот цветы, самые первые на еще голой, влажной земле, вот ручьи несутся с гор, будто торопясь на встречу с рекой. Арвен улыбалась в ответ, но глаза оставались печальными.

Он точно знал день, когда она покинула Средиземье. И даже тогда, не видя вокруг ничего, кроме своих воспоминаний, он не сумел по-настоящему понять ее слова, как ни пытался.

Отложив трубку, Арагорн смахнул просыпавшийся табак на пол. Сейчас ему казалось, что он понял наконец, каково это — навек остаться в осени.

…Сегодня днем он встречался с торговцами на ярмарке, и вдруг какой-то мальчишка внезапно вынырнул из-под руки и, прищурив глаз, с хитринкой спросил:

— Государь, а ты видел чудище?

— Чудище?

Малец посмотрел на него, словно победитель на побежденного.

— Ну, то самое, о котором все говорят. В лесу, около южного тракта. А мы видели! Оно огромное и черное, и рычит, как…

— Да ты как услышал его, так и дал стрекача, — рассмеялся его приятель, толкая парнишку в плечо. Тут же завязалась потасовка, которую горожане с хохотом начали разнимать, а Арагорн, улыбаясь, тихо спросил у одного из советников:

— Чудище? 

Тот поморщился.

— Сказки, государь. Местные болтают от скуки, перепугали всю округу. Мы дважды прочесывали дорогу через лес, под каждый куст заглянули. Никого там нет.

Никого нет… Да бывает ли так, что никого нет?

Арагорн прилег на постель, не снимая одежды. Как в бреду, перед глазами вспышками замелькали воспоминанья — гробовая тишина Мории и ее огненный демон, неслышный и неотступный Голлум, свои собственные страшные слова о том, что он убьет любого, кто осмелится войти в оставленный врагами, пустой Минас Моргул — до того, как его разрушат…

И вдруг ярость, сильнее которой Арагорн не чувствовал уже очень давно, охватила его, — ярость на людскую беспечность, на пустую надежду, что всё обойдется, что дороги свободны, что «никого нет». Эта ярость поднялась из глубины, но не дошла до сердца, накатила горячим, болезненным желаньем. Перед глазами появился наместник, скидывающий одежду, улыбающийся, красивый — красивее, чем в жизни. Арагорн властно схватил его за плечо, разворачивая спиной к себе, толкая вперед, раздвигая коленом ноги. Тот слушался, молча, непривычно. Едва приспустив штаны, не лаская и не заботясь, Арагорн вошел, ощутив такую узость и жар, что стало больно. Он брал его, возвращал себе, но ритм не подчинялся ему, будто его воли и вовсе не было в этом беспощадном соитии.

Арагорн скользнул рукой к паху любовника, но вместо горячего крепкого ствола ощутил под пальцами мягкий, так и не вставший член. Сердце заныло.

«Ты не желаешь меня?»

Боромир обернулся, соглашаясь, улыбаясь сладко и так дурманяще, что дыхание перехватило.

«Это не ты!» — Арагорн отшатнулся в отчаянии, но остановиться не смог, продолжая вбиваться в податливое, раскрытое тело.

Мгла сгущалась над головой, но вдруг за порывами ветра он услышал топот и голоса, и вырвался из своего безумного полусна, задыхаясь. Голоса раздались еще громче. Арагорн плохо понимал, как схватил плащ и меч, как спустился вниз и вышел из дворца на площадь. Он уже знал, что случилась какая-то беда.

Двое охранников наместника, перепуганные и грязные, пытались что-то рассказать стражникам дворца, а увидев Арагорна, упали на колени.

— Прости, государь. Прости нас. 

— Что случилось?

— Мы четыре дня потеряли на переправе, поехали в обход, а потом гнали сюда как безумные. Наместник сердился, говорил, ты будешь гневаться… И уже здесь, в лесу, наткнулись на него. Оно есть, государь, это чудище, страшное, как сама смерть. Лошади понесли, мы не успели, не смогли удержать. Мы потеряли наместника из виду…

«Бросили!»

Арагорн медленно повернулся к подоспевшему начальнику стражи.

— Соберите отряд, — спокойно сказал он. — Пусть возьмут факелы. Вдоль всей дороги оставляйте дозорных. Через каждые тридцать шагов.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Арагорн направился к конюшне, на ходу затягивая тесемки плаща. Ярости и черной мглы больше не было. Он видел опасность, он знал, что случилось, и об одном лишь молил Эру — успеть.

Лес не был виден, он почти сливался с небом. Арагорну казалось, что чьи-то тени следуют за ним, несутся по полю, обгоняя, подстегивая. Когда он ступил на лесную дорогу, лошадь пошла медленнее, словно почуяв что-то недоброе. Было тихо, и вдруг издалека донесся треск ветвей и тяжелые шаги, точно удары громадного молота. Лошадь едва не встала на дыбы, и Арагорн тут же спешился и отпустил поводья. 

Он шел вперед, тихо, как умел, подбираясь к повороту дороги, ощущая неясное движение впереди. Что-то большое приближалось к нему.

И тут он услышал голос:

— Государь, опусти меч. Здесь не с кем сражаться.

В тот же миг выглянула луна, и в ее неровном свете Арагорн увидел своего наместника, живого, спокойно стоявшего на повороте дороги, а за его спиной — чудище.

Боромир негромко засмеялся.

— Не думал, что доведется увидеть тебя лишившимся дара речи.

Чудище не узнать было нельзя — как нельзя было и представить его в лесу подле Минас Анора. Это был мумак, один из тех боевых зверей, что принадлежали харадримам. Судя по размерам, еще совсем молодой. Никогда прежде Арагорн не видел его так близко. 

Боромир обернулся назад, к своему спутнику, ласково тронул хобот, продолжая посмеиваться.

— Откуда взялся, ума не приложу. Напугал весь окрестный люд. А ведь он прирученный, пошел за мной, хоть и не сразу. Поуговаривать пришлось. Видно, и мне перепало что-то от уменья брата ладить со зверьем… Да что с тобой, государь? — в голосе наместника послышалась тревога.

Арагорн шагнул к какому-то дереву и, придержавшись за него, почти сполз на землю, давясь громким, жутким смехом. 

— Я ведь так перепугался, я так…

Боромир присел подле него.

— Странник, вот что я скажу — тебе надо чаще за порог выходить. Четыре стены сведут тебя с ума. 

Он наклонился к Арагорну, обхватил рукой за шею и поцеловал — в висок, потом в губы, горячо и крепко.

Зверь попытался подкрасться, насколько это было можно при его размерах, с любопытством потянулся хоботом вперед и тепло выдохнул Арагорну в лицо. 

Боромир снова засмеялся.

— Прости, что опоздал. Переправа задержала. А здесь вот он. Представить не мог, что он так медленно ходит. А твои молодцы сбежали, едва топот в чаще раздался. Наслушались бабьих сказок. Ты их распустил.

— Вот и возьмись за это дело, — хрипло ответил Арагорн.

Они поднялись на ноги. Боромир смущенно отряхнул плащ.

— Я подумал, отчего бы не устроить ему загон — на лугу, за воротами. Можно и другую живность там расселить, особенно нездешнюю. Пусть ребятишки смотрят. Больше пользы будет, чем от песен да драк.

Арагорн посмотрел на него, не скрывая удивленья. Боромир нахмурился. Взгляд потемнел, предвещая грозу.

— Смешно?

— Нет. — Арагорн задумчиво качнул головой. — К югу от ворот будет в самый раз.

Он поднял голову и вдохнул горький запах опавших листьев. Через несколько минут сюда должен был подоспеть отряд — спасать короля и наместника. А пока тишина прерывалась лишь шумом ветра и дыханием чудища. Даже остаться навек в этой осени было не страшно.


End file.
